


Scandalous

by MegumiKoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cross Dressing, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Mentions of Gender Identification "Issues"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumiKoi/pseuds/MegumiKoi
Summary: Viktor’s roommate drags him to a Gay Bar where he meets a very interesting lesbian.





	1. Damn That Girl, She's Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S-C-A-N-D-A-L-O-U-S](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260573) by Hachi08 (MegumiKoi). 



> Title and insert lyrics from "Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous)" by Cobra Starship.  
> Original is mentioned - and if you are into real life fiction, I suggest you give it a read!

_Sorry..._

_S-C-A-N-D-to the A-to the L-O-U-S_

_Can’t handle it, can’t handle it._

_Damn that girl, she’s scandalous_

 

“And why do I have to go with you again?” Viktor looked to his roommate, raising an eyebrow enquiringly. He sat his glass of water back down onto the table gently.

Chris sent him a withering look.

“Well, first off, the most fun you have on a Saturday night is reviewing your biology notes; secondly, it is THE GREAT Christophe Giacometti asking you to escort him; and lastly, I don’t think you’ve ever stepped foot into a decent club since you became legal!”

Viktor folded the corner of his page down on his book before snapping it shut with a bang.

“What I meant was, why couldn’t you get Georgi or Phichit to go with you?” he sighed, exasperatedly.

Chris began in a rather matter-of-fact tone, “Georgi is off with some random woman, I can never remember exactly who - “

“So long as it is not bloody Anya again, I think it doesn’t matter,” Viktor remarked sarcastically.

Chris glared, but nevertheless continued.

“Phichit is already going with friends. THE Christophe Giacometti does not like to rock up alone to parties, and to leave them alone is just appalling!”

'Why the hell is this idiot referring to himself in third person???!'

“But why me?” Viktor asked his roommate loudly, pleading inside his head that his friend would simply give in and not force him to go.

“Because, the only action you see in your life is ice-skating, and the barman said it is half-off if you bring a friend.”

“Barman? Wait, am I simply going as a wingman!?”

“But you could get as shit faced as you wanted to for half the price?” Chris waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Viktor shuddered.

Well, it wasn’t every day that his gay roommate tried to take him to a gay bar. It was ever rarer that he was invited on of the “cross-dressing competition” days - i.e. NEVER.

Viktor concluded that Chris was deperate.

“What would you do if I say no?” Viktor smiled hopefully.

Chris’ eyes sparkled with some unknown knowledge.

“No one refuses THE Christophe Giacometti!”

“That is what I was afraid of...”

 

_It’s time to get a tan;_ _it’s half off if you bring a friend._

_With those crazy press on nails, uh-oh._

_Here’s the truth, you’re kinda hot_

_But when you open up to talk..._

_I can feel I’m_ _going soft, uh-oh_

 

An hour and a half later, Viktor sat dejectedly at the bar beside his roommate, trying desperately to pull down the two-sizes-too-small miniskirt that had started climbing to his mid-thigh.

At first he had struggled against Chris’ demands, but he finally gave in - “They always do,” Chris had smirked mischievously, as Viktor asked which eyeshadow made his eyes pop.

Phichit had been seated next to Viktor, but once he found that Viktor was not as okay as others, also known as Chris, were about being photographed in “costume”he had left to dance on the floor with some other guys he had apparently arrived with. One of his friends, however, was not cross-dressing, but was dressed in a nice black suit.

“Phichit said we were going out and to get dressed up. He didn’t elaborate further,” the blonde haired man huffed, looking about as comfortable as Viktor felt. Well, at least Viktor seemed to somewhat like the person who dragged him here; the blonde boy looked simply murderous.

Thinking this, Viktor stopped sending shade towards the back of Chris’ head for a quarter of a second to see that the boy was being approached in almost a consistent fashion by a group of a group of women, most likely trying to hook up with him, as he struggled to persuade them that he was actually male. Phichit luckily swooped in to “save the day”; albeit the fact that he had kind of stuck the poor blonde boy in the position in the first place.

Dragging the blonde, whom Viktor learnt was known as “Yuri”, to the dancefloor, Viktor was once again alone at the bar.

It was, to say the least, an amusing experience.

 

After a few dances, Yuri had begrudgingly made his way out of Phichit’s reach and headed towards a deserted area of the bar. Another male, whom Phichit had supposedly arrived with, was sitting in a corner in a stoic manner, whilst knocking back a viciously vibrantly colored cocktail of God-only-knows, staring intently at the blonde boy. Viktor remembered the guy from one of his College elective classes. Otabek was the name he had used then, and it was clear to see the emotion he held staring at the smaller male. He suddenly stood and approached the blonde “fairy”. Viktor decided to turn away.

Turns out Phichit had brought another two friends along to the party, both dressed in casual menswear. Since Viktor himself was dressed as a female - “Perfect!” Phichit exclaimed when he saw him. “A highschool slut to go with Chris’ ‘sexy teacher’ image!” - he assumed both to be women dressed casually as men. The two of them were guided along by Phichit until they hit the bar, stopping near where Viktor was sitting, as Phichit dumped them and returned quickly to the dance floor.

“I’m Mila,” said one of the girls, shaking hands with Viktor before going to talk, and later being rejected by Yuri and Otabek.

The “boy” who arrived with her was a completely different story.

“He” had short-ish black hair that was gelled back off of her face, and beautiful almond-shaped brown eyes that were magnified by their blue-rimmed glasses. They shot Viktor a shy smile.

This person practically had “adorable” stamped across their forehead in fluorescent neon lighting, akin to that which was depicted on the playboy bunny tee they wore.

 

_No good, you’re up to no good,_

_But damn you look good and I’m drunk_

_Now you got me kinda thinking like maybe I would_

_So hard to be good, it’s so hard to be good..._

 

“Have you seen Yuuri?” Mila drawled after her fourth beer, coming to sit down on Viktor’s vacant side. Viktor stared at her.

“You were just with him and Otabek not a second ago?”

“No, not Yuri, I meant Yu-u-ri!” she pronounced the small differences in the names. Viktor still had no idea who that was, so he sent her a confused glance, before returning to look at the vodka and soda he had just ordered.

“You honestly have no idea who that is?! Fine, let’s call the blonde one Yurio, just to differentiate!” Mila practically yelled. At any normal time it would have been considered way too loud, but Chris had somehow gotten hold of the music selection and music was anything but quiet.

“Who the hell is Yuuri?”

Mila smirked.

“The cute guy I entered with.” Mila began to tap her chin as she looked around wildly for the ‘cute guy’ before looking back to Viktor and taking a swig of the bottle in her other hand.

“The guy with the sex-eyes...” she added as an afterthought.

Viktor smirked. ‘I wonder if they are lovers...’

“Not sure, I haven’t seen Yuuri since you stranded “him” on the dancefloor.” Viktor was sure it was rude of him to put the gender in quotation marks, under any other circumstances but he wanted to let Mila in that he knew their pronoun game, and was hoping he was using the correct one. Sure he was a bit of asshole at times, but he knew that for some people this was a huge issue that needed to be addressed.

Mila opened her mouth and closed it again, seemingly thinking better of something, before she smirked. Viktor wondered why he’d even noticed poor Yuuri standing alone on the floor.

“Ah! There he is! Yuuri!!!!” Mila called out raucously across the club.

Viktor inwardly cringed at attracting attention to himself, before turning and watching a slightly startled Yuuri exit the male restrooms. Needless to say, Viktor was now confused.

“Why was he in there? Shouldn’t he be in the ladies?” he queried innocently, raising an eyebrow at Mila who coughed into her hand. Viktor brushed it off that this was a gay bar and therefore that people could probably use whichever restroom they felt more comfortable in. He still suspected that Mila wasn’t coughing.

Before long Yuuri was perched on the stool on the other side of Mila. Viktor wondered if he should be a gentleman and order drinks for them, but thought better of it if his action may be construed as offensive. Luckily for him, Chris’ current conquest, the barman, whose name was Aleks, or something like that, appeared, setting down more beer infront of the three of them. He nodded towards Chris, who was eagerly chatting away to Phichit, before he left the bar to go and join them. Viktor noticed that as soon as Aleks hit the dancefloor, he and Chris disappeared, leaving Phichit to dance awkwardly close to Yurio and Otabek. Not than anyone really cared by this point in the evening.

“Yuuri, this is Viktor. Who’d you come with anyway, Vikky?” Mila drawled, causing Yuuri to nearly spit out the mouthful of beer he had yet to swallow, before choking and laughing simultaneously .

“Chris,” Viktor grunted in response, turning to face both Mila and Yuuri.

Yuuri continued giggling while gripping his beer. If it had a color, Viktor decided it would probably be a light blue.

“So you’re his infamous roommate?”

Viktor strummed his nails absent-mindedly against the bar top, still thinking. Yuuri might’ve been his type if he was, you know, interested in girls. And if Yuuri wasn’t a lesbian. Or with Mila. Damn that girl could hold her liquor.

“So Chris actually got you dressed up?” the innocent looking boy smirked ferally.

Viktor decided Yuuri’s tone of voice was sexy, leaving him slightly more excited than he should be. When he got home he would really have to re-evaluate his sexuality.

“Yeah... he locked me in a bathroom stark naked and attacked me...” Viktor sighed.

“Would’ve liked to be in on that...” Yuuri mumbled so quietly, Viktor wasn’t sure he had heard that right. He assumed he probably didn’t.

Mila pouted.

“If only Yuuri had bothered to get dressed up tonight, you could’ve beaten Chris, finally!” she looked to Yuuri, who merely shook his head in response.

“I’d rather not be charged with indecent exposure again, Mila...” he giggled.

Viktor’s eyes snapped open as he realised what Mila had said.

Yuuri was NOT ‘dressed up’. Meaning that Yuuri dressed like this all of the time. Meaning that Yuuri was most likely...

“Yuuri’s a GUY?”

“Looks like Viktor’s a little late to the party!” Mila laughed, as Yuuri hid his face behind his hands. Viktor gaped like a fish, even though he was sure that he was probably drunk and was reacting way too well to this information.

“We aren’t a couple of lesbians, Vikky! Yuuri’s just my protection while my girlfriend’s out of town,” Mila said soothingly. Yuuri frowned, sliding a crumpled piece of paper over the bar towards Mila.

“You won this time. Only five more minutes and I would've won!” Yuuri sulked.

“And for the record, you ARE a lesbian. I’m the man here!” he added as an afterthought.

“... You two had a bet to see if I could figure out that he was a guy?” Viktor squeaked as his voice finally returned to him. He couldn’t look at the grinning pair (Mila in a feral manner, and Yuuri almost abashedly), so he had settled on staring at his lap.

“Yup! Now I’m up about fifty bucks!”

“You can buy the drinks then,” Yuuri stated dryly.

“Oh no you don’t! This is nothing. Just wait until he finds out about the bet you made with Chris to see if he could dress Viktor up in the first place! You owe Chris more than me, so make him pay!”

“... He won;t even have to pay anyways; he’s screwing the bar staff!”

“...” Viktor just sat there traumatized.

 

A few seconds later he felt strong fingers underneath his chin, lifting his face until he was eye to eye with Yuuri. He spotted Mila in his peripheral vision, fighting her way to get to Yurio in the middle of the dance floor.

“Don’t blush, it doesn;t suit your character, Vitya...” Yuuri whispered lowly into Viktor’s ear. His voice was sweet and quiet, but deep and sultry at the same time.

It felt to Viktor that he’d been hit with molten lawa wrapped in a feather boa with a cherry on top. Surprisingly, he liked the feeling of the electricity coursing through his veins.

He wasn’t sure whether Yuuri meant the schoolgirl slut he was pretending to be - and quite obviously failing at, he’d been told much later - or his actual personal character.

Wait, did Yuuri actually know him?

He smirked when he decided that it didn’t matter. He decided to do something in character.

He lunged at Yuuri.

 

“What should I do then, Yuuri?” Viktor tried to wiggle his hips slightly, letting his skirt raise so that the male in front of him could see his pale thigh clearly.

Yuuri chuckled, darkly. Viktor tried pouting.

“Don’t laugh at me. You’ll hurt my feelings...” he reached out and grabbed one of Yuuri’s hands before pressing it against the front of his skirt which had started tenting ever so slightly.

Yuuri gasped, breaking his own character, while his other hand found its way into Viktor’s long hair.

Viktor’s smirk widened as he watched Yuuri’s eyes snap open as soon as his hand came into contact with his highly personal area; the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he gulped deliciously.

Yuuri started to palm Viktor’s erection through the thin cloth, smirking as he regained his senses.

“You’ll have to try better than that to have me, Vitya. You can’t have your cake and eat it too, I’m afraid my dear...” he pecked a kiss to the other boy’s cheek, before swiftly leaping off of the stool and disappearing into the crowd on the dancefloor.

Looking around blindly for the sexy man, Viktor’s eyes rested on the table where Otabek and Yurio had been seated.

Only Otabek sat there now.

He seemed oddly happy at being the only one at the table. The guy was even smiling.

‘It must be the apocalypse,’ thought Viktor.

Weird.

 

It finally dawned on Viktor that he was drunk, had offered himself to a man, been rejected, and was left in a not-really-painful-but-more-than-slightly-annoying state of arousal.

He watched as Chris walked - well, not walking, as he was THE Christophe Giacometti afterall, therefore he never merely walked - no, sauntered, over with a slight limp, to where Viktor sat in his misery.

“Viktor, I have been thoroughly sexed up and Aleks is driving us home since you are utterly sloshed, my friend. Did you enjoy it?”

Viktor chose not to answer, but rather groaned and pushed his head into the bar.

It was going to be a long night.

‘Damn that Yuuri!’

 

The next day Viktor had one ‘heaven’ of a hangover and was dragged for an early morning run by Georgi, who for some reason had been spurred on by the fact the girl he was now dating was a fitness fanatic. He had never been so annoyed at the overly-dramatic man.

However, he also couldn’t forget a certain interaction with an erotic male and silently vowed to torture the info out of Chris if it was the last thing he ever did.

After the excruciating job, Viktor promptly collapsed due to his hangover and forgot to ask Chris anything beyond, “Can you get me some asprin?”, which was denied vehemently.

"Viktor~” Chris sing-songed from his bedroom, causing Viktor to look up from his IT Lecture review he;d been reading online and stare in the general direction of Chris’ room. Said overly-sexual man flung open his door before stalking up behind Viktor and grabbing his shoulders forcefully. Viktor may have been physically broader than Chris, but Chris was definitely stronger, if the pole-dancing revelation was anything to judge by. He pushed the tall, silver-haired man into the computer chair.

“You were talking to Yuuri Katsuki last night,” Chris stated bluntly. Viktor looked up at the mention of Yuuri’s name and nodded. Chris’ stare narrowed violently.

“He owes me money.”

“Oh.” Viktor’s face fell. It wasn’t like Viktor was hoping that Chris would tell him that Yuuri had asked after him or anything.

“And he wants to see you at the bar next weekend.”

Viktor had never known THE Christophe Giacometti to act as a messenger for anything.

“Ummm... Okay? What’s wrong with that?”

“I fight against this guy for years in the contest, and then my roomy wins him over in five minutes and scores! Not fair!”

“... What do you mean ‘scores’?” Viktor blurted. Chris looked at him incredulously.

“You definitely do not know Yuuri Katsuki yet...”

“...?”

“.... He also says that I am not allowed to dress you up next time! Can you believe it!?” Chris cried suddenly.

‘Oh... So that’s what this is about...’ Viktor barely stifled a deep chuckle in time.

“Because everybody needs to be dressed by THE Christophe Giacometti,” Viktor commented dryly. Only this time his wit didn’t achieved the desired effect.

Chris shot him a look that said ‘Clearly, of course!’, before opening his pretty little mouth and saying, “One day you will wish I dressed you every day!” The problem with Chris was that he had a habit of looking nice enough and then opening his mouth and putting his foot in it.

“... You do dress me every day,” Viktor deadpanned. Chris clapped his hands together.

“I do! And then you wonder why and complain about having half the campus asking for your number while you promply refuse them all - “

“It has nothing to do with my charm and natural good looks of course...”

“Of course not!” Chris snapped. “Hmm... maybe if we told campus you were gay we wouldn;t have to keep hurting those poor girls’ feelings. We’re fragile creatures you know!”

Viktor didn’t have the heart to argue with that.


	2. Don't Come At Me When I'm Lit (Saying You Just Want A Kiss)

_S-C-A-N-D to the A-to the L-O-U-S_

_Can_ _’t handle it, can’t handle it._

_Damn that girl, she’s scandalous_

The week had not passed fast enough for Viktor, who sat at his desk, typing madly away on his laptop, just as he normally would be. Except for the constant nagging of his roommate who was practically hanging off of his shoulder.

“Chris, what is it?” Viktor suddenly exploded, pushing his chair back from the desk and standing up to his full height so that he could glower at his friend from on his level. "Can't you leave me alone for five goddamned seconds while I find the geometric parabola of this experiment!?” he roared.

Chris looked at him unfazed.

“Tonight, when you see Yuuri, he wants you in a suit, which I know you would not be caught dead in the same suit twice, so I bought you a new one. The tab is on your credit card. Kay, buh-bye now!” Chris left, skipping out of the doorway.

In his hand, Viktor now held a pink gift bag.

Inside said bag was a black suit, complete with vest and bow tie.

“What the...” Viktor exclaimed loudly before turning to throw the suit onto his bed. Then suddenly his brain caught up with what Chris had said.

“YOU USED MY CREDIT CARD?!”

Chris smirked from the other room.

“Viktor, you need to look good for your... dare I say it? Date?” Chris called back.

Viktor sat back down into his chair and turned back to his computer, switching from his regular work to youtube to help distract him.

“Hey! If you even THINK about skipping out on this, you can think again, buster! I’m in charge of getting you dressed into that tux, you hear!”

“I thought Yuuri said you weren’t allowed to dress me!” Viktor responded snarkily.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!”

“But what he should know will hurt me? Not a fair trade off...” Viktor mumbled under his breath.

“If you even think of outing me, I’ll tell your little sex kitten that you’ve been jacking off to the thought of him for the past week!”

“Damnit Chris, get out of my head!”

“Sucker...” Chris chortled from his place outside of Viktor’s door.

‘Hey, if he didn’t deny it, does that mean it’s true?’

Viktor rattled the bag, startled when something long and plastic clattered to the floor.

Chris, I think you forgot this!” Viktor smirked devilishly.

Narrowing his eyes, Chris re-entered the room, snatched the pink object from his roommate’s grasp and muttered curses whilst stomping out of the room.

THE Christophe Giacometti never simply ‘walk’ed anywhere.

 

_Girl, I dig your fanny pack, riding low behind your back,_

_Give them boys a heart attack, uh oh_

_But don’t come at me when I’m lit, saying you just want a kiss,_

_’Cause lord only knows where you’ve been, uh oh_

Chris sauntered into the bar, dragging a glaring Viktor behind him, fashionably late at 11:08PM.

Aleks, the barman, walked briskly over to the duo and smiled.

“We almost thought you weren’t gonna make it in time for the show!” he laughed, pulling Chris’ perfectly manicured hand over to the bar, causing the high-heeled man to follow. 

“Hey Viktor! Seems you aren’t dressed up this time. Such a shame. But Chris looks extravagant in his... Is that a Vera Wang original!?" Phichit clicked his tongue.

“Yes, Phichit, Chris is wearing your wedding dress,” Viktor replied angrily. Phichit whistled.

“Someone’s a little high strung tonight I see. While he may look a little extra tonight, Viktor, do not forget that you are the man in a tuxedo right now. Just you wait until you see the Eros performance. It'll have you coming out in no time, if you get my drift!" Phichit walked and left to go and find Yurio, who was looking slightly less awkward than he had the week prior. Sadly, he still looked like an androgynous figure, so once again he was surrounded by hordes of lesbians trying to get his number. 

‘It’s official. The worst pick-up like ever is "I wanna take you to a gay bar!"' Viktor thought sadly, sipping his - well actually it was Phichit's bright pink pina colada, but he wasn't going to miss it as he was chilling with Yurio and Otabek. And two other guys who had seemingly appeared from nowhere. 

“Yo, pretty boy! Oh... It’s just you Viktor...” Mila sighed, plopping down beside him, giving Viktor the vague sense of deja vu. “I thought you were someone worth knowing for a second...”

“You thought I was a girl, in other words.” Mila stuck her pierced togue out at him.

“Where’s Yuuri?” Viktor cut straight to the chase. Mila smirked.

“You don’t waste any time, do you? Well, he’s backstage getting ready to perform, so you can’t see him!”

“I don’t even know where the backroom is.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I am not going to barge in on him changing. I have some dignity you know. I’ll simply wait for his ‘show’”

“And jack off in the toilets, right?”

“... Go and find Yurio to torment.”

“But he is dancing with the guy who has no facial expression besides ‘existing’!”

“You cannot deny that Otabek has... A certain charm about him?”

“He looks like he needs to get laid for God’s sake!”

“That is exactly what he needs.” An angry Yurio clung to bar like it was his life line, staring (or rather, glaring) across the room at Phichit, who was still dancing with some randoms, and the guys who Viktor later learned were called Leo and Guang Hong, to a remix of Lady Gaga's G.U.Y. 

“And you are gonna be in charge of that...?” Mila said awkwardly, walking a fine line between deciding to push her luck and not caring. 

“No way in fucking hell!”

“What did those lesbos do to you?” Mila chuckled. Viktor could finally make out that Yurio’s hair was a mess, his shirt was untucked, his belt was partically undone, and one of his shoes was missing.

Yurio flushed.

“Not girls... Otabek...” he groaned, suddenly becoming the small, angry kitten Viktor remembered from the pervious week. 

Yurio bashed his head harshly onto the bar top. Viktor and Mila shared a knowing look before sniggering loudly.

“Didnt know he had it in him!”

“Hello Boys~ and Viktor” Chris announced his return rather loudly, settling himself on top of the bar, while Aleks shiftily moved about behind.

“Eros is up soon, right?” Mila asked Chris, who nodded, crossing his legs in a more modest way before turning back to give Aleks a quick peck on the cheek as the other male tended to Yurio

“Five more minutes apparently...” he stared at his iPhone’s lockscreen, playing with it lightly.

“Do you have the stopwatch app?” Mila asked sneakily.

“Yes, why may I ask, sweetheart?” Chris purred.

Mila glanced back at Viktor and then to Chris, smiling devillishly. “No reason,” she shrugged. ‘I just wanna see how long he can last after Yuuri’s performance starts.’

“What’s he gonna be dancing to?” Yurio’s voice was muffled by the bar and slightly slurred from the drinks he'd previously downed, but everyone could understand him, and tell that the 'fairy' was still quite angry.

“Why are you so much like Aleks and only speak in full less angry sentences when you’re drunk!?” Chris snapped. He then thought better of chastising the barely legal boy, and added softly, "I honestly do not know..." 

“Well, we’ll find out when the music starts, he’s up!” Mila cried, standing up from her position and advancing at a great rate of knots towards the impromptu stage.

Upon it, stood a very large, singular, silver pole. Next to it, stood a lithe girl, with wide brown eyes and curly black hair, dressed in pink and white... lolita clothing? 

“... Yuuri?” breathed Viktor.

“Yep, lover-boy, that's him," Chris smirked. The crowd was jumping frantically around the stage. The male population doubled in a matter of seconds.

“I didn't know he was this popular...” Viktor huffed.

“Jealous?” Mila asked, looking back to him.

“I know, right? Why would he choose someone as utterly useless as you?” Phichit cooed.

Viktor glared at the Thai male before the song began to play.

‘This guy is gonna be the death of me...’

 

_This is V.I.P. Party boys,_

_Amd we got a few things to say to you nasty, trashy hoes._

_Girl, where’d you get your outfit?_

_Pick ‘n’ pay?_

_Yo’ momma pick but she sure didn’t pay! Slut hole!_ _  
_ _I didn’t pay money for my body!_

_What are you supposed to be? Some sort of long-island lolita, honey?_

_Are you sure you’re even a woman?_

_Is that a house arrest in your pocket_

_Or do you got a dick like me?_

Yuuri quickly removed his body from the stage. He discarded the wig as he made a beeline for the bar where everyone was waiting. He had never thought to try wearing a dress, let along any type of clothing, while pole-dancing, but it certainly changed the demeanor of the performance - if the amount of men standing in front of the stage was anything to judge by. Not to mention the pale make-up, false eyelashes and the wig gave him the features of a porcelain doll. The light pink corset covering a white, long-sleeved blouse, paired wih a pink-and-white frilled skirt made Yuuri look like the poster girl, or rather boy, for innocence. It didn't help that he was wearing thigh-high socks from his ballet class, and white mini-heeled shoes. 

“Why do I feel like I am drooling over jailbait?” Phichit asked Mila, who punched his arm lightly.

“Close your mouth, Viktor, your jaw is about to land on my foot...” Chris teased the man.

Viktor would’ve returned the snarky comment, if his eyes hadn’t been too busy watching Yuuri’s hips sway in his general direction.

"Hey guys! That, Viktor, was how you truly flaunt your stuff!” Yuuri lightly tapped the other male with his parasol that he had brought on stage as an extra prop. Viktor blushed. The end of the parasol had come slightly too close for comfort to a highly personal area that he'd rather not have speared on the end of a women's umbrella. Suddenly, Yuuri sauntered his way next to Viktor. 

“So... Wanna go to... Uh... My place?” Viktor swallow thickly, giving his hand to the scantily clad “girl” beside him. Yuuri giggled.

“I’m behind you all the way, big boy,” he smirked, sending a flirtatious wink, effectively disconnecting Viktor's brain from his body, thereby rendering the man unable to think and walk simultaneously.

“How much have you had to drink, Vitya?” Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed, watching the man blush and nearly trip as he tried to stand from where he had placed himself once again at the bar after Yuuri’s dance. Viktor shook his head.

“He didn’t drink anything. It’s just the effect you have on him, Yuuri” Mila smirked.

“By the way, the answer is twenty-four seconds, Chris,” she added as an afterthought.

“Twenty-four seconds?” Phichit asked, confused.

“We bet on how long Viktor here would hold up against Yuuri’s charm, for lack of a better word. I bet on ten seconds; Aleks took any number between ten and twenty; and Mila got to thirty. I am so not paying you, whore!" Chris glared good naturedly.

“I haven’t slept with anyone for three days, which is more than I can say for you!” Mila spat back quickly.

“Yuuri wins the title of the person who hasn’t slept with anyone the longest,” Phichit announced, effectively saving Chris from his conversation of owing money. 

“Oh, why’s that?” Chris asked, interested.

“He hasn’t slept with anyone!”

“... I’m gonna change that...” Viktor mumbled under his breath, darkly. Yuuri looked flustered, but seemed to be more invested in the story of his apparent virginity, than whatever Viktor had just said.

“Well Viktor, you have a first-timer on your hands... Let’s hope you can last more than twenty-four seconds this time!" Mila roared. Yuuri looked like he could've died right then and there, on his own high-heeled shoes, and then maybe he wouldn't have been so embarrassed.

Viktor thought he’d feel worse about everyone knowing what he was up to.

“Let’s go, Vitya,” Yuuri grabbed his arm tightly and practically molded himself to Viktor's side before forcing him, rather roughtly he might add, out of the door.

“Have a good time, Viktor! I’m gonna be staying with Aleks tonight, so don’t worry about being quiet!”

Honestly, Viktor didn’t even care about that in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written nearly seven years ago by myself for another fandom, but I decided to alter it for the Yuri!!! on Ice fandom and see where that landed me. As stated above, the original is mentioned, so if you are into seeing the origins of things, please give it a read!  
> No real smutty goodness in this chapter I am afraid, but it will happen...  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
